


uncreative creativity

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, a little bit of Dan/Phil so hey, mostly kickthestickz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'creativity doesn't necessarily mean knowing how to paint a picture, or draw a sunset.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncreative creativity

Creativity doesn't necessarily mean knowing how to paint a picture, or draw a sunset. It means the use of original ideas to make something, anything. This fact sometimes went over Chris's head.

He watches PJs videos. He likes to see how his mind works. He likes to lose himself in his eyes, the familiar green colour feeling like home. The younger man's deep voice telling fascinating stories of his mind. 

Chris has always admired the way PJ could make anything his own, put his own spin on the most boring of ideas. 

It's like he's in two worlds - ours, and another, brighter world we can't see.

Being with someone who does different things can make that person question themselves. Chris likes the fact that he can make crude sketches, use quick wit and facial expressions to make people laugh. It's got him where he is today. 

But seeing the range of bizarre characters the other man can create and the effort he puts in makes him feel like whatever he does isn't enough.

Sharing a flat was a big step in their relationship. Chris thought that being around PJ on a more regular basis, seeing him be productive, would inspire him to be productive himself. It turns out that sometimes, it just makes Chris feel worse.

He wishes he was more like PJ sometimes.

Maybe he should've fell in love with someone similar. 

That's what Dan and Phil did. 

Sure, Dan entertained an audience with sarcasm and relatable content, and Phil could get the attention of many with his way of recalling past experiences and childlike innocence. 

But they both gravitated to the wide spectrum that is comedy.

Dan liked to act if he and Phil were completely different, years ago. Like they were not close. But Chris noticed the way they looked at each other - 

Like they were the only other person in the world.

Chris saw how they acted together. Different, yet so similar. In time with each other, like a never-ending dance. That's why it worked.

Chris watches PJ make his videos. He's mesmerised with his ability to spend long amounts of time on one project, perfecting it until it matched with whatever idea was spinning around his head. 

Somedays, Chris would wake up to find doodles of various characters scattered over the floor, each failed idea a step closer to a successful one.

It made Chris almost green with envy. 

Watching someone be so imaginative, so inventive, when he can spend days coming up with an sketch idea to find it leading nowhere was so frustrating. PJ can make a video spontaneously. Chris takes long breaks because he can't face the camera.

But they fit.

The collision of their personalities worked in its own way. PJ can make a remark about anything, and you can guarantee that soon after you can hear Chris twist it to make it somewhat suggestive. 

But on the days when he and PJ are alone, not working, just laughing at each other's jokes and playing off each other like they were characters in a script, he's glad he fell in love with who he did.

Also, it wasn't like PJ doesn't have his share of insecurities.

Chris likes PJs videos, but much preferred the PJ that wasn't on camera. He loved the way he became less conscious of what he says, and could even match him with his sharp wit. 

And he's sure that away from the camera, Chris is more soft. PJ points it out sometimes.

'Chris, you've been staring at me for quite a while now - I can't be that attractive.'

'Chris, babe, my work isn't that good. You don't have to pretend to like it.'

He hates it when PJ puts himself down, so he makes it his job to tell him how great and wonderful he looks that day.

He finds a secret joy in the way the other man goes a deep shade of red every time he tells him.

When Chris compliments his work, he means everything he says. He goes into great length on how well a video is done, or how intricate a painting is. 

The look on PJs face when he tells him could melt his heart twice over.

And after all, PJ helps him become more inspired. He supports him when he has an idea, and will stay up until well into the night talking about an idea for a video, which he might not even make.

Sure, PJ can be more motivated and have a more artistic mindset.

But that's why Chris loves him.

And sure, Chris can be uninspired and a perfectionist when it comes to his own work, and have a mind focused around finding humour in any situation.

But he's sure that's why PJ loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Have a great day and feel free to comment :)


End file.
